


Love Me & Hold Me, But Do Not Tickle Me

by KeekweeBaba



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeekweeBaba/pseuds/KeekweeBaba
Summary: Hannibal is not ticklish. Will is.





	Love Me & Hold Me, But Do Not Tickle Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here because all my others ones are taking too long to write.

“Would you— Hannibal!” 

Hannibal had to stifle a smile at Will’s complaints as he pressed into his stiff shoulder. 

Will was sitting on the edge of the bed and Hannibal was behind him, his legs either side of Will but not touching him.

“If you had done the exercises I told you to do, we wouldn’t be here.” Hannibal told him as he rubbed lighter circles into Will’s back. Soothing circles calmed patients.

The air around Will became grumpier and he didn’t dignify Hannibal a response; happy enough that his back was to Hannibal. 

It had been a task enough just to get Will to agree to let Hannibal help, especially when he realised he would have to remove his shirt. Hannibal wasn’t sure exactly where this new insecurity had come from but he guessed it was Will’s sensitivity to touch. Was he afraid of intimacy again or touch starved and embarrassed? Or both?

Will hissed as Hannibal circled back to the tender muscle. Despite Will’s little sounds, he kept at it and then, clasping Will’s other shoulder to keep him in place, he pressed his thumb in as hard as he could.

“Hannibal!” Will yelped, “Stop!”

Hannibal didn’t let up, instead twisting his thumb back and forth.

Will was experiencing too much pain in his weak spot to push Hannibal off and so, he reached his hand backwards, finding Hannibal’s knee and squeezed hard at the pressure points there.

The effect was instantaneous. Hannibal was the one to yelp this time and he immediately released Will, who gasped in relief. 

Will turned to look at him and assess the damage. Hannibal was sitting with blank surprise on his face.

“What?” Will asked, unsure.

Hannibal blinked.

Will tilted his head, “Are you ticklish?”

Hannibal schooled his face once more and nearly sneered, “Of course not.”

“Are you sure?”

Hannibal nodded, “It was just the pressure point.”

Will didn’t look convinced, so Hannibal opened his arms to his impressive wingspan. “Go ahead.”

Will reached tentatively forward and lightly wiggled his fingers on Hannibal’s side, trying not to press too hard incase he felt the warmth of Hannibal’s skin under his pressed shirt bleeding into his own. 

Hannibal was not moved by Will’s ministrations. Will changed his probing and reached slowly to Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal was very still as Will touched him, and once again, exhibited no signs of being ticklish.

Will sat back, his hand dropped. “Hmm,” he hummed, “guess you’re right.”

Hannibal blinked a few times, analysing Will’s actions, his expression curious. “Are _you_ ticklish, Will?”__

_ __ _

__

“What? No!” Will’s eyes widened of their own accord, sensing danger. “Of course not!”  
Despite his protests, he was already backing away from Hannibal, whether he was aware of it or not.

Hannibal smiled. “It seems like you might be.” 

Like a praying mantis, Hannibal reached out and grabbed Will before he had a chance to react. He turned him, pushing him onto the mattress, on his back and set about tickling Will.

The effect was instantaneous. Will’s face contorted into forced laughing and he quickly began screeching, begging Hannibal to stop as he squirmed beneath him. He tried to block Hannibal and hold onto his own sides, tensing his good shoulder trying to protect his neck. 

Hannibal felt glorious as Will squawked and squirmed beneath him. 

“Wait! Hannibal!” Will managed to gurgle, “Was that the doorbell?”

Hannibal stilled, about to listen for a second ring when Will threw him off and leapt off the bed, laughing triumphantly as he escaped out the bedroom door.

Hannibal was back on his feet in mere seconds, racing out behind him, determined to catch his prey.

Will ran down the stairs and by the time Hannibal had followed him, he was standing at the opposite side of the kitchen island. 

Hannibal stopped for a moment and regarded Will. He was panting, a laugh lingered on his face and his eyes were bright.

Hannibal took a step in one direction round the island, causing Will to step too. Hannibal retraced his steps back around the other way and Will copied him. 

“You can’t stay there forever, Will.”

“Says who?”

Hannibal feigned left causing Will to break for it but he threw his weight back and tackled Will as he tried to get past.

Will fell to the floor with a thump and with a hand secured around his ankle, Hannibal pulled him so that he back under him again. He leaned heavily over Will so there was no escape, pinning one of his arms to the ground.

They both panted loudly.

“Aren’t you going to restrain me properly, Doctor?” Will asked, cheekily.

Hannibal leaned closer to him, “I don’t need to. Your shoulder hurts too much.”

Will made eye contact with him. His face twitched and gaze flickered before it was brave enough to still on Hannibal again, “I wonder how it got like that?”

“I wonder?” Hannibal said softly in return. 

He was so close to Will’s lips and he watched as Will’s eyes dropped to his own. Will wet his own with a quick swipe of his tongue. 

“You won’t tickle me again, will you?” Will asked, his eyes expressing openness and laziness under Hannibal’s weight.

“I can’t promise that,” Hannibal teased.

Will licked his lips again, “Would you accept something else in return? For not tickling me?”

“Depends what it is?”

Will whispered, “Kiss me?” 

_fin___


End file.
